final_chapterfandomcom-20200214-history
F.A.Q.
Only edit this page if you know how it works. Please read the F.A.Q. if you have any questions. The F.A.Q., or frequently asked questions, will guide you throughout the wiki and maps. If you have any questions, you can: * post in the comments * post on an admin, moderator, or founder's wall * forums Below is an index to helpful pages. ArcheAge Bloodlines Calendar | Clans | Community Contests Dead and Elder Clans Developers Dieases Download Events FC Cinemas FC News FeralHeart Extra's Festival Final Chapter Major Family Tree Final Chapter News Gathering Getting Started Great Migration History Inhabitants | Legendary Items and Markings Downloads Lucent Sea Beach Party Maps Marvel Day Plots Quotes Recent Gathering Recognition Rules Shipping Page Star Wars Day Team Fortress 2 (tf2) Teams Territories The Bushido Code The Plague Trials Types of Role Play Users | Packs | | Species| 4th of July Party Final Chapter Wiki Staff Founder: Baltorealms Admins: BettaWolf Moderators: Derpÿÿ ---- Do I need an account to post on the wiki? You do not need a wiki account to post, but if you don't want one, your posts will display your I.P. address. However, having a wiki account would be best if you wish to post frequently. Do I need to have a wiki account and group page to claim a territory? Wiki Account: Nope, but it would be best for you to have one. Having your own profile will better organize yourself -- and your group. Group Page: Yes; this will organize your group better. However, only logged-in users can make pages (?). What information about me can the admins view? Anonymous User: Admins, logged in users, along with other anonymous users can view a wiki contributor's I.P. address. Logged-in User: Admins can view when they last logged in. Things such as private information are kept secret, though. What are the forums for? The forums are for discussion, games, anything that fits into the boards. You don't need a wiki account to post on them. What are templates? Templates are self-explanatory; they are like a saved wiki code that is shortened for use. For more help, visit Gathering Mapmakers Baltorealms BettaWolf Derpÿÿ Akai did the Snowhill terrain. ---- Will Final Chapter ever be made into a separate game? There is no word about it ever being made into a separate game. The costs to run the servers, along with having a hack shield, updates, etc. would be painful, anyways. Why are some users forbidden from Final Chapter? The forbidden users are either: * FeralRealms inhabitants / community hoppers * they broke a rule that effected others a lot * supporters of FeralRealms We made this map pack to get away from FeralRealms, not live in it. When do Gatherings take place? Gatherings are on Sunday at 6:30 EST. For more information about Gatherings, go here. Can I become a mapmaker? If there are slots open on the Developers page, then maybe. You'll have to ask, and also show examples of your work, however. And you'd need the requirements. Can I request a map, or map improvements? It depends. If the mapmaker is taking requests, then you can ask them. If you are just requesting a map, chances are low. Some of these maps are from FeralRealms! Actually, only two maps have greyscales made by Alex. The other maps, Blackforest, Lucent Sea, Rocklar Village, and Snowhill, are made by other people. More will be added as time passes.